Mei's punishment
by BUTTERY JIZZ CAKES
Summary: This is what I think would have happened if envy had held a major grudge against Mei for breaking into the under ground layer.   WARNING** RAPE OF CUTE AND INNOCENT CHILDREN in this! well in part 2 actually this is just part 1, for part 2 review please


HAI! So yeah this story is pretty much about what would happen if envy were going to punish mei chang for getting in to the underground layer with scar, after he talks her into taking him back to central. lD sorry i am a little messed up in the head. Oh and the reason I wanted to write this is because i wanted to read a story like this but when i searched for one i couldnt find one :L : sad face so now i have to go out of my way to write one so the people who are just as messed up as me will be able to read this XD

um.. story is in 3rd person omniscient pov for the first part and maybe later it will be in mei's point of view but idk it will probably just be in 3rd person omnicent and envy's so yeah XD (dont get too excited it wont be in envys pov in the rape and abuse scene.)

Note: this story is rated M because of the abuse to a cute little child : and rape but not in detail lD lol no lemmons for yew XD poor mei :L she gose through so much in this story c: ha ha im just that evil :D oh well. and one more thing should this be a one shot or should i keep this going? eh... oh well ill figure that out later l3 so here it is! dont say i warned you about whats going to happen because now there is 4 warnings + that -_- so no bitching and complaining.

*** THIS IS MY LAST AND FINAL WARNING THIS INVOLVES LOLICON/PEDOPHELIA IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT HIT THE BACK BUTTON NOW, AND DON'T BITCH AND COMPLAIN THAT THE IDEA OF ENVY RAPEING A CHILD IS SO MORALY WRONG AND THAT I NEED HELP BECAUSE I ALREEADY KNOW THOSE THINGS. TURN BACK WHILE YOU STILL HAVE TIME! 3...2...1... IF YOU'VE READ THIS FAR THERES NO TURNING BACK NOW!*******

Mei's Punishment

"What are we going to do once we get back to central?" Asked the small girl.

"Well that depends on whether or not I can get my original form back or not, like I said before, one more hit and I'm done." Said the worm like creature in the jar known as Envy. Mei pondered for a moment then looked up at the train she was about to board.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to protect you and make sure nothing happens to you until you can get back some energy. Then I can take you to the emperor of my country and my clan will be in his favor." The small child said happily with a smile.

Envy just nodded to himself and smirked. Sure little brat I'll go back with you to be put on display and studied by the stupid people of Xing. Yeah that's so what's going to happen after we get to central. Ha ha stupid child. She is so naive and innocent that she will never see it coming.

Once on the train Mei sat the jar next to her and blankly stared out the window. It's a fairly long ride from little mining town of Xenotime to central. About half way through the ride she fell asleep, mean while Envy was still plotting on how he would punish her for breaking in to the under ground layer. 'Maybe after i get back enough energy I can... oh screw it I'm just going to do it the fun way.' Envy thought to himself.

The train slowly came to a stop and the trains captain came over the intercom and announced that they were in central. Mei sat up and looked at the jar that had Envy in it to see a very impatient worm looking back at her. She picked up the jar and walked off the train and went out side of the station.

"So what now?" Mei asked the worm.

"Well i can't do anything in this god forsaken jar. So if you would so kindly let me out I could do my thing." Mei once again thought to her self about what she should do.' If I let him out he could get his energy back, but he may betray me... well I'm sure he would but, if I only let him out long enough to get a little energy back I can still have a chance to... that's it I'll let him out only for a little bit and I watch him carefully so he doesn't get too strong.'

"Ok I'll let you out. But your not allowed to do anything to bad ok?" Mei asked making sure her plan would work.

"Yeah, yeah little girl, just let me out already." Envy huffed. Mei stared at him for a moment and started to take the lid off the jar but then stopped. "What is it now?" Envy said with anger in his voice.

"Well if I let you out here it will cause a huge scene, so I figured we should go do this in some place a little more secluded, like in an alley or some place where there's not as many people like some of the back streets." Mei said to the small worm hoping that he would agree. 'If I let him out here he will defiantly get too strong and I will be in big trouble.' Envy shook his head and stared at the girl wondering what she was planning. 'What's the little brat planning? Well either way even if I only get a little of my power back I will still be able to easily over power her, I mean seriously she's like 10 how strong can she be?... well she's still won't be stronger than me.' Envy thought to himself.

"Fine, whatever just as long as i get to be let out I don't care." The worm said gruffly. Mei smiled and started walking away from the crowd.

Once Mei was pretty far away from the crowd at the train station she calmed down a little, the anxiety and worry that the thought of letting out the tiny monster had brought to her had subsided with a different feeling. She was scared that if she picked a place where there were very few people he may just pick her and kill her instead of someone else but there was also the fear for whoever's life he took. 'What if he kills a child or a woman who has children who need her or a father who is his only family's life line, what happens then? Should I just let him kill me? But I have a clan that I have to save, I can't just let him kill me. I'm going to have to suck it up and let him kill someone else.' Mei thought to her self.

She walked until she found a small back street. She opened the jar that Envy was in and pulled the lid off the jar. She sat it down on its side so the little worm could get out. There weren't many people but there was enough to be sufficient for envy, all he really required was one but he wouldn't let the child know that, he would take every one of them then he would go for the child.

The small worm like creature crawled over to a sleeping homeless man who didn't even notice when envy clamped on to him, took over his body and then pretty much sucked the life out of him. Mei was watching the whole time only she saw what was happening, she wasn't the only one on that little back street. There were several other shady looking fellows who probably would have been killed in gang fights anyways but instead envy moved from the now dead homeless man to another man who didn't take it that well but there was nothing he could do to stop Envy, he was done before the other men in the alley even knew what was happening. 'How dose he do that so fast? It's utterly horrifying, how could i have unleashed such a small but horrible and deadly monster?'

Once envy had finished off the last man he shifted back to his normal form and approached Mei.

"Well thank you for letting me do that. I greatly appreciate it." He said smirking at Mei. At this point Envy was defiantly more than strong enough to over power her, hell even kill her if he wanted to.

"Uh... your welcome." She said still a little shaken from what she just saw. The sight of what just happened can never be forgotten, especially by someone so young. "So will you come back to my country with me now?" Mei asked still shaking.

Envy looked down at the small black haired girl, and smirked. 'Now would be my perfect chance but I need to get her somewhere else, if I don't someone will eventually notice all the dead bodies.' He softly smiled trying to re-assure the small girl and the squatted down so he was at eye level.

"I know a faster way to get to Xing than going through Xenotime mine I can show you if you will trust me." Envy said smiling at the small girl.

"Umm ok... I guess I'll trust you." She said a little scared. 'What am I doing! He could stab me in the back at anytime, he's an enemy and now he's got his strength back.'

Envy started walking down the street with Mei following close behind. What Mei doesn't know is that Envy knows every street, building, and tunnel better than anyone. With him always lurking in the shadows and being able to blend in by shape-shifting into what ever he has to he gets to see everything in central, and not only central he knows his way around most of Amestris. Envy hopped on to the roof of a building and stopped to see if Mei would follow. Mei stopped and looked up a little confused but she jumped up onto the roof to follow him.

Envy smirked to himself and started jumping from roof top to roof top. 'Good, she's still following without asking any questions. That means i can get her to probably follow me almost anywhere.' He made sure he was just far enough ahead of Mei so he could let out a quiet laugh to himself. He kept going with Mei trailing along until they reached the outskirts of central. Envy jumped down off the roof of a building and walked into an abandoned wear house Mei followed him in.

"What is this place?" Mei asked.

"You can't keep going all night, you will have to rest eventually so why not here?" He said. The small girl looked up at him and nodded.

Mei and her panda Xiao mei curled up together on the floor of the building and soon fell into a light sleep.

"Hey kid I'll be back in a little while, I have some business to take care of before I leave. I'll be back before morning." Envy said as he left.

******A/N THIS WILL BE IN ENVYS POV :D LOL YEAH :D ************

I walked out of the wear house and headed towards the entrance to the underground layer. I got about halfway there and stopped. 'Why am I going there? I honestly have no reason to yet. And besides it would be way more fun to go back and explain why i have blood on my hands. I bet father would get a real kick out of that. But I do need to find something to do to kill some time... I think I'll just go pay a visit to that little bar that mustang's always going to.

*******A/N MEI'S POV :D******************************************

I sat up after he left and looked around. 'Where is he going? Is he just going to leave me here for dead now that he has what he wants?' I looked down at Xiao Mei and petted her head wondering if he would come back, I can't go back to Xing until I have what I came here for. I lay back down and drifted off into a sweet dream.

So that's it for part one, its not bad yet but the rating will still be on it. And keep in mind that he may get his energy back a little differently than in the actual show, but that's because at the time I hadn't read that far in the manga or watched the show that far ^_^; I have finished it now its just that I really don't feel like going back and rewriting it so yeah.

I would love to hear some feed back on what you people who have read this think :3

And yes I know its messed up that im writing a story like this but I wanted to read one with mei and envy like this but sadly there were none :L

When it comes to that scene I wont go too much into detail but it will be enough that you will get the picture ^-^; so yeah XD


End file.
